Deceit (HHYD)
Deceit He belongs to HeyHowyaDoin, don't use him without permission! Code by DigitalJackal Appearance Deceit is a hybrid, but does not look it in scale placement. While having all abilities of a normal Rainwing, camouflage scales, acid venom, etc. he has pall the physical features of a Nightwing. He prefers his main scales a washed-out dark blue and violet. Deceit colors his underbelly a golden-yellow color, and side scales a paler shade. His eyes are different colors, one a warm brown and the other a strange green-yellow. His left cheek has the scales ripped away from it. He has wavy beige horns, his claws are the same beige shade. Personality Deceit is an excellent liar, being that he himself is a living lie detector. He’s manipulative, and very skilled at camouflage, on most occasions, other dragons don’t realize it’s him they were talking to, or they didn’t even know he was there. Deceit is also highly sarcastic, so you wouldn’t be able to tell if he’s being serious or not. A friend told him that he should become an actor, being as he can pull off an act so well. He also does not share any personal information with anyone, no matter who it is. It doesn’t matter what the information is, he won’t share it, whatever the situation. History Walking around the town of Prosperity, you might see five dragons talking, a larger sized Rainwing, white, dark blue, and pale red across their scales. A nearly albino Skywing, golden horns and a maroon belly, a melanistic Icewing, dark blue underbelly, and rectangular black glasses. A short Rainwing, with pale blue scales, hints of pink and grey splashed across his body, and finally a black Nightwing, purple-grey splotched all around. As you walk past, you can see a Seawing, dark green, pale green glowing-scales, black scattered across his back. He’s grinning maniacally you pause and look back into the window. The pale blue Rainwing was gone, and in his place, a near-black dragon with yellow scales, and beige horns was standing. Deceit was hatched in 5004 AS, and is currently 10 dragon years old, approximately 25 human years old. His first time getting away with a lie was when he was only two years old. Telling his principal about an incident in which he had caused. Kept his record clean. When he was three, he convinced the popular kids to start a riot at school. He slid under the radar. He became friends with Seawing and Nightwing dragonets, Saltwater and Freakout. Slowly though, Freakout began pulling away from the other two. He started hanging out with Nemean, Narwhal, Morality, and Coppice. One day, Saltwater had a brilliant idea. He would knock out Morality, and Deceit would go and talk to the others, try and play them against each other. It worked. Until Freakout spotted his bluff, and Deceit was forced to flee. Later that year, Saltwater went and nearly killed Nemean, taking his place and actually conversing with the others. It’s been months, Deceit and Saltwater are still trying to get their friend back, even if it involves slightly twisted means. Trivia -Based off of Deceit Sanders (From Sanders Sides) -Got the idea for him from a rp I’m currently in -I re-coded the borders :D I don’t know why I’m so proud -He is a mind-reader, I just forgot the teardrop scales Relationships Saltwater': '' His relationship is pretty positive, the two work together to try and regain their friend. Even though they use twisted methods to do so. 'Freakout': '' Deceit and Freakout are at odds at the current moment. Freakout doesn’t enjoy having him around anymore, now that he’s been accepted by his new friends. ''Nemean: '' He doesn’t know Nemean very well, but judging from his personality, Deceit is pretty sure he doesn’t like him. ''Narwhal:'' Narwhal was one of the first to try and out him, so very negative relationship right there. ''Morality:'' Morality doesn’t exactly enjoy Deceit’s company, but he doesn’t dislike him either, so the relation is pretty neutral both ways. ''Coppice:'' Coppice seems to be fascinated with Deceit, though he doesn’t know why, and he also doesn’t like it. So... not the best relationship between the two. 'Inlet: It would be rude of him to say she isn’t a friend. The Seawing’s a pretty cool dragon, and he’s pretty sure that she thinks of him as a friend too. So, positive. Gallery D7D746AA-113E-4080-87DE-71B93E6D18FA.jpeg|It’s a ref for my choild by me :3 Cobra Snek.gif Tongue Flicking Snake.gif FF096F82-205A-4346-A7B7-E9F12D6CF26B.gif|Two-Headed Snek 04099C80-61B9-4C75-92B2-2A9FB6D152B5.gif|Rattle Snek F077BCC9-9FE2-4760-89FA-1327AE6494D9.png 26919E6E-AA1B-4F9C-92E5-0A8BF80FF61C.gif Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (HeyHowyaDoin) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction